Commercial aircraft are used to transport passengers between various locations. A typical commercial aircraft includes one or more lavatories within an internal cabin.
Systems are currently being developed to disinfect or otherwise sanitize surfaces within aircraft lavatories that use ultraviolet (UV) light. For example, it has been found that far UV light efficiently disinfects exposed surfaces within a lavatory.
A UV light sanitizing system emits UV light onto a surface to be sanitized within an unoccupied lavatory. That is, the UV light sanitizing process occurs when no one is in the lavatory. Therefore, when an individual enters the lavatory after the UV light sanitizing process, the individual may not be aware that certain surfaces within the lavatory have been sanitized between uses.